Fairy Tales
by prin69
Summary: Trance. Harper. A bedtime story. And forgotten feelings.written for a Trance romance challege at Ex Isle
1. chapter 1

**I first wrote this under the name 'Secretly Porcelain' over at Ex Isle, so please don't think that I'm stealing it from someone else. It was written for a Trance romance challenge. The only two rules were it had to have Trance in it, and it could not have Ione in it.**

**Setting: Seefra**

**Fairy Tales**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo **

Trance skipped into the bar, which was completely empty except for Harper. But that was okay, she liked talking to him. He was behind the counter moving glasses around and mumbling to himself.

"Hi Harper!" Trance cheerily called to him as she stopped and rested her arms on the edge of the counter.

"What, oh, hey Trance." Harper said sheepishly. "So, no Dylan, he finally let you out of your cage?"

Trance looked at him like he sprouted a second head, "Dylan doesn't keep me in a cage Harper. I have my own room where I sleep in a bed. It's really comfy too."

"No Trance, I just meant…. Never mind. So, ah, what has caused your sparkly self to come to my happy 'lil bar?" Harper moved from behind the counter and began collecting glasses and placing them all on one table for him to put away later.

"You have to tell me a story."

"I what?"

"Dylan always tells me a story every night before I fall asleep. Usually about what he says we were all like before. But sometimes it's about from 300 hundred years ago, or really silly ones about dragons and princesses. I like those. But he's busy with someone and he said that he would tell me one tomorrow but I don't want to wait. And Rhade was busy with someone else too. And Doyle's story 'The little virus that could' just confused me. Andromeda can't tell stories, and I couldn't find Beka anywhere. So you _have_ too, Harper."

"Alright fine. But sit down."

"Why, is it long," Trance asked hopping on the counter.

"It might be, but I have to think of it first."

A few minutes passed with silence as Trance stared at Harper and waited. Harper was thinking of something he could tell trance, a little insulted that she thought of him last. She used to be his sparkly purple babe. And now? Now she was Dylan's, whatever she was to Dylan. He ignored the pang in his heart.

"Alright, once upon a time there was a family that traveled around and went on amazing, dangerous adventures together. The leader was a kind, but scary when mad, maiden. She had short blonde hair, and always looked out for her own. There was a monk in the group, he always gave advice on what they should do, and, uh, prayed a lot. There was a handsome, charming, young knight, who a _big_ hit with all the maidens in every fair city they went too. And there was another dashing soldier, but he died in a battle. And they missed him, but it was okay because soon after that he was replaced by a gorgeous, and I mean gorgeous, young princess who loved to make people happy and always looked for the good in everything."

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer: (forgot it last time, oops) I do not own Andromeda. **

**Vee017- (_HUG_) Thank you so much. I'm a junior, so not too, much left. It just seems so looooooooong. Bleah. Yeah, there is more, I just thought I would spilt it up to get more of those precious things called reviews. Lol.**

**Miikka-** **Haha, thank you. Yeah, well, I figured I'd venture away from the Rhade and Beka for a bit. (Plus my muse was begging for a go at something different to try). (Blush). Thank you, you're so sweet.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

He paused and looked over to see if she was listening. Trance was staring at him intently, soaking up his every word. He continued.

"So the crew was offered this one job by an ugly, creepy old man. And they took it because they needed the money. You see, they had to pay for the fallen knight's funeral. And the princess was always wanting new flowers, and she broke some things trying to cook and drive the carriage. Speaking of which, it was a very old beat up carriage they traveled in and it always needed repair. The brave young knight was very good at fixing it, but sometimes, they needed new parts. And new parts could cost a lot of gold. So off they went on this grand new adventure."

"What kind of adventure was it?"

"It was a whole new kind of adventure, Trance. They had to get past a big scary dragon and into a castle. So, with much help from the charming knight, they made it past the dragon. He was asleep, and it was tricky getting past his tail, he was sweeping it back and forth in his sleep and they had to race past before they were swung into his side and crushed to death by the force. So once that was done, they had to get inside. But it was dark and scary and dangerous, so the maiden who led the group warned them all to be safe, careful, paranoid even! But once they were inside they realized that maybe the rumors were true, maybe it was haunted."

Trance gasped, "Were they okay, did the ghosts get them? Or where they friendly ghosts? Because I heard of this boy named Casper and he was a ghost…."

Harper smiled, "They were fine Trance. There were no ghosts."

"But you just said..."

"I know that but-."

"Can you skip to the end?"

"Skip to the end? But the good part where the brave young knight saves them all is coming up!"

"Dylan always skips to end when I ask him too," Trance mumbled as she blushed and looked down, her legs starting to swing.

Harper scowled, "Fine. So after the charming young knight bravely risked his life, they discovered that the king of the castle was still alive, protected by a spell cast on it by a good witch. Who was also alive, as a spirit. So the king, who hadn't left his castle in years, due to the spell, asked what had happened to his kingdom. They sadly informed him that it was destroyed, and he vowed to rebuild it, asking for them to help him. They hesitantly agreed. And, oh yeah, they was also a scary warrior who joined the group. The brave knight later helped the witch to create a body for her to travel in so that she could leave the castle she guarded so well. Then the warrior got real mean and the king killed him. Then he was replaced with a new warrior. And they all frolicked about saving people. The end."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**(But not of the story)**


	3. chapter 3

**Janeta Siri- Thank you so much!**

**Miikka- Thank you, that's so sweet. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harper walked around the room pushing chairs into the tables, as Trance watched on wondering what she did to make him upset.

"Are, are you mad at me?" Trance asked quietly.

"What? No Trance I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Dylan." He mumbled the last part, but Trance still heard it.

"Why? What did Dylan do? Harper, you don't blame him for being trapped in Seefra, do you? Because I'm the one that brought us all here and if you want to blame someone then please, blame me. Don't be angry at someone for something they didn't do."

"I'm not mad at him for Seefra Trance, well, okay fine. I'm mad at him for Seefra. But I'm madder at him for taking you away! And he was doing that way before Seefra. You were my friend Trance. _My_ friend." He finished quietly, wishing he could say something deeper then friend.

"But I'm still your friend Harper."

"It's not the same Trance."

"Well, I know I can't remember-"

"No it's not that, Trance, I. Okay look, here's a part I left out of the story. Okay, so this princess was very helpful to the entire group. She was very good at finding things and fixing them. Everybody loved her. Her and the young knight were great friends, the maiden called her lucky, even the mean ol' warrior would look to her for advice. The princess and the knight had a special connection, or at least he thought they did. But as time went on he noticed her drifting away from him and growing closer to the king. And he pretended he didn't notice, like he didn't care. But every time he would see the king make her laugh it was like a punch to his heart. But it was okay, because in the evenings they would hang out and talk and laugh. And then one day the princess went away, and when she came back she was different, older somehow. And he was sad, very sad. But he was dying at the time and she saved his life. And suddenly he felt all the things he felt for her grow, and they turned into something that he never thought possible. But he watched her grow closer to the king and more attached. But the king was in great danger, a group of people wanted him dead. And the princess vowed to protect him. So the knight let her do her duty, and swore when it was over he would tell her how he felt."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**


	4. chapter 4

**Thank you bunches for the lovely reviews: Miikka, LittleRedhead, Starra, and Squid109.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"And did he?"

"Well, he was going to. But then they got in a fierce battle, and they were all separated for years. And when they finally did met, the poor princess had changed."

"Changed how?"

"She was, she was, I don't know, she was just different. It was like, like she only remembered the king. And it broke the knights heart. For years he had waited for his friends to return, and they finally did but it was al different. So the warrior was sad because his young bride was killed in the battle before his very eyes. The maiden was held captive and starved; a man saved her. But the man turned out to be evil and when the king came to help her the man almost killed them all. And so the maiden's heart was broken even more, and she was very sad. The witch was killed, and even though the young knight tried to save her, he couldn't and it broke him a little bit more too. But then he found a new witch, who eventually left him as well as she became better friends with the king. And the king, well, he still had hope that they could travel back to the kingdom and save his land. But he didn't know how, and he relied on the young princess even more. Even though she was just as confused as he was. And so he took the young princess back to his, uh, temporarily castle with him. And he told her who she was and what to do and stuff like that."

"Well that was nice of him. Hey! It's sort of like how Dylan helps me. I like the king."

"Yeah, well…. Look Trance. It wasn't, it was just." He rubbed his eyes with his hand trying to figure how he had gotten into this conversation in the first place. And trying to think of a way put of it. "Trance, what I'm trying to say is that. Oh hell I don't even know what I'm trying to say anymore."

He threw his arms up into the air and went back to gathering glasses from the table. He did five when he heard her meek voice behind him.

"I'm the princess aren't I?"

He turned around.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **


	5. chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the awesome reviews: Trekken46, Miikka, Starra, Squid109, Pippin-Baggins. You guys rock. And I know the chapters are short, but since they are so short I'm updating more frequently then I normally do a story.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

She looked at him, determination slowly building in her eyes as her hands clutched the counter edge where she still perched. "I'm the princess who's confused. Beka is the maiden who was captured. Rhade is the warrior who lost his love. Rommie is the witch who got broken. Doyle is the new witch who spends time with Dylan. Dylan is the king who tries to help me. And you're the young knight who was left all alone."

He didn't know why, but suddenly he felt very bad.

She seems so angry. "Dylan does the same thing sometimes too. He'll give us all new roles, or new names, or new lives. Sometimes he'll even make up what could happen to us all when we get out of Seefra. And it's not nice. I know I can't remember, but if you want me to know something that happened then you should just tell me. All of you should! It's not my fault and I'm trying, I really am, but it's just so hard! And Dylan is trying to help me remember. He talks to me and tells me and helps the things in my head get less fuzzy. You all do. Except for you sometimes, things get even fuzzier when I'm near you, but I think they did that before anyway so it doesn't matter. And it's not fair that you're mad at Dylan. He only wants to help me, to protect me."

"I'm not arguing with you Trance."

"Well why not!"

"Because you're confused and- "

"I am not confused!"

Harper blinked at how loudly she said that.

"I'm sick of everybody telling me I'm confused. I am NOT confused." She took a deep breath and finished softly, "I'm just a little lost right now, that's all."

Harper stared at her, mouth open, "Trance, I, I don't know what to say. I, gee look I'm sorry Trance if I hurt ya. You know I didn't mean to, right?"

Trance sighed as she looked down at her lap, "There are a lot of things I don't know right now Harper. But yes, I do know that."

Silence ensued, neither knowing what to say. Harper was just about to suggest that she go back to the Andromeda before it got to late when she spoke.

"So, how did the knight feel about the princess?"

"Huh?"

"You, you said that the knight felt something, something deep for the princess and he was going to tell her but he never got the chance."

"Oh, it was nothing Trance."

"Didn't sound like nothing." She looked at him with her bright eyes, and he looked away as he sighed.

"Look Trance-."

"Please?"

He looked at her, eyes softening. "He loved her."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**


	6. chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the awesome reviews: L. C. Brotherton, Miikka, LittleRedhead, Pippin-Baggins, Trekken46, and Squid109. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Her tiny gasp filled the bar as he looked away, a tiny blush spread across his features as he moved the glasses about once more.

Trance watched him as he moved, her mouth still slightly open as she tried to work it out in her mind. If he was the knight, she was princess, the knight loved the princess, then that meant that Harper loved her. But did he love her as past tense he was in love but he's not anymore? Or as in he loved her before and he still loves her now? And did she feel the same way?

It that what she's been trying to remember?

Trance shook her head. All this thinking was giving her a headache.

She bit her lip as Harper moved around, clearly wishing that she would just go away, or a hole would open up and swallow him.

Suddenly flashes filled Trance's mind, and then she smiled. Maybe she wasn't so lost after all. It's like what Dylan said, let go and maybe it will come to you.

"Maybe the princess _did_ love the prince but she had a duty to fulfill. And she knew that it was more important then what she wanted, because it meant the safety of so many people and it would be selfish of her to but her own needs before the universes." Harper turned around to look at Trance as he wondered if she knew what she was saying. He tried to ask her but she kept on talking, not letting him interrupt.

"Maybe the princess knew that she had to let it go, and that if it really were love then it would last. And that years later her and her knight could finally live happily ever after, but only after the universe lived happily ever after. Maybe she just wanted everyone else to be happy too."

Harper gaped.

"Trance, Trance, do… do you really think that she princess loved the knight?" He stared into her eyes, searching for anything that would tell him that they were on the same page with this.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**


	7. chapter 7

**Thanx a million for the reviews: Miikka, Squid109, and Starra **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

At his question she became a little unsure of herself, and it must have showed in her eyes because Harper turned around and muttered "Forget it Trance, don't matter now anyhow."

"But what if- "

"What if the moon were made of cheese!"

"How can a moon be made of cheese?"

"It means that you can't go around saying 'what if'."

"Well why not?" She asked drawing herself to sit up as tall as she could.

"Because Trance, you'll drive yourself crazy if you always wonder what could happen next. And if the princess really did love the knight, then their time passed."

"But if the knight doesn't want it to have passed and the princess doesn't want it to have passed- "

"The knight knows his chance is over, and the princess, if she knew what she really wanted, would know that the knight is not it. Just go back to the Andromeda Trance. It's late, you shouldn't be out. You could get hurt with the creeps roaming about at this time. And besides, Dylan will notice you're missing."

"I'll be fine."

"Trance- "

"I have you to protect me."

"Well I'm leaving soon anyway."

"Well I'll go with you then."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because you belong on the Andromeda."

"Why?"

"Because that's your home."

"Why?"

"Because that's where all your stuff is."

"Why?"

Because you left it there."

"Why?"

"Because you lived there."

"Why?"

"Because it was your home."

"Why?"

"Because it's where you be –HEY! We did this one already Trance!"

"I was jus' wondering that's all." She said looking down.

"Just go back, Trance."

"No."

"No?"

"That's what I said."

He sighed; this was getting to be such a long night. And to think, he was just going to fall into a drunken sleep. But now he got to play 'why?' with a sun god.

Oh the joys of being Seamus Zelazny Harper.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**


	8. chapter 8

**Thank you so much for the reviews: Squid109, Pippin-Baggins, Miikka**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"So the knight let the princess go?"

"What? Oh, uh, yeah, I guess."

"Yes or no?"

"Yeah, yeah he let her go Trance because he knew that it was stupid and he would never have her because she was in love with the king."

"I was not- I mean. She was not. And look this has nothing to do with the king. Well, it sort of has to do with him, but that's not _my_ point right now. So after he let her go, did she come back to him? Or at least try to?"

Harper stood still, or at least as still as he can stand as he thought about that. "Well, I guess maybe a few times she might have tried to"

"Well then see, she loved him!" Trance exclaimed smiling brightly.

"Um, no I don't see Trance."

"Well Dylan sang to me that if 'you love something and let it go and if it comes back then that's how you- "

"Dylan? Dylan said! Trance, stop telling what Dylan's says or sings or whatever! I don't care what Dylan says. Not everything is about him, or what he does, or what he knows, or what he says, or who he saves. Just stop it. Stop it!"

Trance shrunk back a little on the countertop as Harper yelled at her, wondering why he was suddenly so mad. And how to get him to be happy again.

"Why don't you like Dylan?"

"It's not that I don't like him Trance."

"What is it then?"

"I…I don't want to talk about this anymore more."

"Why?"

"Oh no you don't, we are _not_ doing that again!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Argh, last chapter that I have. Must write more. Sigh. If only I could write ALL day…**


	9. chapter 9

**Real life has been such crap. thank you so much you guys for all the awesome reviews. **

**Fairy Tales**

Harper started to wipe down the tables with an old rag, and Trance couldn't tell if it was either making no difference to the table, or actually making it dirtier. She sighed softly; all that she wanted was to spend some time with Harper. It wasn't her fault she never spent time with him anymore. She was always with Dylan because it was safer on the Andromeda. But even before that, she knew, at least she thought she knew, she hadn't been so close to Harper.  
Had she really been so determined to create that perfect possible future that she let her relationships with everyone but Dylan go the way of her sparkly purpleness?  
She hoped not.  
"Harper?"  
"What Trance?"  
"What do you want from me?"  
At this he stopped what he was doing and turned to face her once again, confusion shining in his eyes. "What do ya mean Trance?"

"What do you want from me? Dylan wants me to remember everything. Beka wants me to be okay and be her friend again. Rhade wants me to remember how to avoids trouble. Andromeda wants me to think of a way to get Rommie back. Doyle wants to know everything about me. And you, what do you want?"

"I want you to be happy Trance. And I'm not saying any of that stuff would be bad. Everybody knows how much I miss Rommie. And you remembering all of us would be wonderful. But you're my friend Trance, and if you're happier this way, which ya sometimes seem to be, then maybe you're this way so you can be happy.'

"But then won't you be sad because I won't remember you?"

"Well, yeah maybe Trance. But then we can make new memories so it will be okay."

"Oh."

Silence again covered the room as Harper went back to work and Trance watched him moving about.

"So I shouldn't try to remember?"

"That's not what I'm saying."

"But you just said."

"I know what I said."

"Dylan says that I should just- "

"Oh shut up about Dylan already! It's always Dylan says this and Dylan says that. I'm the freaking genius around here why doesn't anybody ever ask me my opinion!"


	10. chapter 10

**And so we near the end. **

OoOoOo

"I'm sorry."

"Trance," Harper looked at her exasperatedly, "What I mean is you don't have to do everything Dylan says. Dance to the beat of your own drum!"

"But, but, but, I don't have a drum!" Trance stated in horror, her legs stopping their swinging. "I lost my drum!"

Looking at him all innocently with those big wide eyes, Harper couldn't stay mad. He couldn't hold in his laughter either. Maybe because it took his strength not to run over and hug her.

"Well that's not very nice! It's not my fault if I don't have one. And do I even know how to dance? Stop laughing at me Harper! Harper!" Trance pouted and crossed her arms.

"No trance, I just…. Look, never mind, okay? Just sometimes it's alright to do things because you want to, without worrying about it first."

She cocked her head. "Soooo…, like, if I want to do something because I want to and I think it will feel good and make me happy, and someone else happy. And I think it's what the other person wants to. And I think I feel like it's right, I should try it." She asked brightening up, "Right?"

"Right!" Harper said grinning like crazy, glad that his point was getting across. And excited that she was listening to his opinion.

Trance hopped off of the bar, "That wasn't how the story ended."

"Huh? What story Trance?"

"The fairy tale. That wasn't how it really ended."

"Then how did it end? Let me guess, the princess and the king fell in love and the maiden and the warrior fell in love and the witch and some wizard fell in love and the knight was left to grow old and fat and look after a local tavern."

"No. One day the princess was feeling lonely so she snuck out of the castle t visit the knight. He was in a grumpy mood but she was okay with that because he was pretty and funny and made her stomach feel all happy. So they talked for awhile and finally the princess got up the nerve to tell the knight something."

"What did she tell him?"

"She said I love you."


	11. chapter 11

**And so we have come to the end. Hope you enjoyed, and this chapter doesn't let you down. Expect a sequal of sorts at some unnamed future date in time.**

**OoOoOo**

"And then you fell in love and got married?"

"They were already in love, doofus."

"Don't call me a doofus, doofus!"

"Nobody is a doofus!"

Both children turned their attention to the previously forgotten parents. Their father was sitting on a chair and their mother was on the arm of the chair. Glancing at each other, theyscouched on the floor to sit closer and whispered.

"Dad is annoyed, way to go."

"Nuttuh, it's your fault. 'Sides, look at mommy. She's trying not to laugh. So it can't be _that_ bad."

"Well, still…it's your fault."

"Ouch! Daddy! He pinched me!"

Harper sighed as his three year-old daughter pointed her little finger at her five year-old brother. Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks and her tail was wrapped protectively around her light purple body. His son scowled at his little sister. Harper still remembered the day that their son realized his little sister wasn't created as a fun new toy and tried to give her to Dylan. At the sound of their voices arguing he was brought back to reality. They couldn't even get through one story without a fight breaking out. Why did he agree to having kids again?

"If you two can't stop fighting then Daddy and I are going to have to tuck you in for the night. And I know you wanted to stay up to see your Auntie Beka."

At the threat of bedtime from their mother both children instantaneously quieted. They hadn't seen Auntie Beka for a long time. And tomorrow there was going to be a big grown-up party. Which meant that even though they would see their Aunt, they would be in fancy clothes and have to sit still and be quiet and let all the grown-ups talk to each other.

"Well, when did you get married?"

"One year after that," said Trance.

"Woah. That's fast!" Said their son.

The two parents smiled. "That's what everyone else said. In fact, they didn't want us to get married. They were afraid we were getting married too fast and tried to convince us not to. But, we didn't listen."

"What did you do?" Asked the little girl.

"They called us from a temple and told us that Rev was marrying them in three hours and that if we didn't get there then we were going to miss it. Of course, when we got this message we were two hours and fourty minutes away. All we had time to do was change course, get there, get dressed, and stumble into the temple as the ceremony began."

"Auntie Beka!" The children chourised as they hurtled at her.

She caught them in hug and grinned. She loved coming here. Of course, Harper always said he would be the one to get to her to like a planet.

The children pulled away and ran past her into the hall. She rolled her eyes. Of course she was cool, but not cooler then Uncle Rhade.

"Beka, it's so good to see you again. How did everything go?"

"Great to see you too Trance. Everything was okay. Suspiciously okay actually." She shrugged. "Rhade took care of most of it. I just smiled prettily and sit still like a good little girl. You know I'm no good at this negotiation stuff."

Laughter entered the room as Rhadeappeared carrying a luggagebagin one hand. The boy was carried piggyback style, and the girl was held in one arm against his body.

"These yours?"

The adults in the room all smiled, except for Beka. Trance noticed this and suggested bed time for the children. Protests filled the room. Loudly.

"I don't know kids. You do know what happens to little children that don't go to bed when Mommy and Daddy say so, right?"

"What happens?"

"Nothing, dummy. They're just trying to scare us into going to sleep and missing all the fun."

"Don't call your sister names."

"Yes dad."

The little girl climbed into the couch and snuggled between her mother and Aunt Beka. Rhade kneeled down and let the boy get off his back. Harper stood watching it all.

And smiled.

He had a family. A safe home to keep them in. wonderful friends.

He finally had his happy ending.


End file.
